


where's your God now?

by maelerie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Conflict, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelerie/pseuds/maelerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the battle, Ultron corners Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where's your God now?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt (from a writing prompt list that I created myself) I received on Tumblr. The prompt reads: Ultron and Steve Rogers/Captain America with "Where's your God now?"

Steve Rogers was a man of God. That is, he was brought up with the belief of an all-knowing, all-powerful, all-loving God, and that belief would stay no matter what.

"Don't you see the beauty of it? The inevitability?" Ultron's voice echoed through the streets, spoken through a thousand metal mouths Steve was desperately punching shut. "You rise... only to fall."

"Have all citizens been brought to safety?!" Steve shouted into his microphone, hoping the other Avengers weren't too occupied to hear him, as he threw his shield, successfully decapitating a few dozen metal arms and legs. 

"That's a negative Captain!" Barton answered, and the others all confirmed this from wherever part on the rising piece of land they were on.

"We can't save them all," came Tony Stark's strained voice through the microphone, no doubt battling a few Ultron's himself. "We should end this before it's too late."

"No," Steve ordered, even though he knew time was running out, "we don't end anything until everyone is safe and off this thing." He banged his shield into a metal chest and launched it into the air once more. "Check all buildings, clear all streets, get it done!"

The others took his order with an affirmative, and there was chaos once more. Steve caught his shield and proceeded to fight his way through Ultron's metal soldiers, towards a group of huddled Sokovians hiding behind an overturned bus, crying out and frozen with fear.

"Everyone is screaming for mercy," Ultron's voice sounded much closer, much more real this time. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Steve knew that he was behind him and turned, ready to punch his shield right through his metal skull, but Ultron evaded the blow. Trying to swing again, Steve made the fatal error of hesitating for a split second and that was all Ultron needed to throw out one metal arm and wrap his bionic fingers around Steve's neck, lifting him from the ground.

"Captain America, the soldier," he mocked, "so afraid there will be no more wars where he can show his use."

Steve could not speak, Ultron was crushing not only his vocal chords but his breath as well and he struggled to stay conscious.

"Did you know the Sokovians put their church right in the middle of the city, so that everyone could be equally close to God?" Ultron said as if he was lecturing in an auditorium. "I like that, the symmetry, the geometry of belief."

Steve was trying to pry Ultron off of him, only half hearing the absurdity of his words, and yet hearing all of it as if they were said inside his head, resounding and growing louder.

"You are a man of God, are you not, Captain?"

Ultron waited for a few curious moments as if he expected Steve to answer, and then he laughed, his sick, twisted, deep, rusting laugh. The action made his arm vibrate and as it was still connected to Steve's neck he felt as if his head was going to split in two. Just as Steve's vision started to flicker from light to dark and back, Ultron released him. Steve fell to the ground as Ultron rose up, high and out of reach, to look down on the Avenger at his feet with cruel humor.

"You, Captain, will be my swift and terrible sword," he spoke and Steve heard the words penetrating his skull and all his senses. "The world will crack... with the weight of your failure." 

All around them the world was turning to dust. The air was filled with fire and screams, and Steve saw faded memories flicker back to live, memories he thought he had pushed far enough into his mind never to resurface again. Men falling, men screaming, men begging, men dying, and a pair of brown eyes framed in coal-black mascara that he would never see again, would never wake up to again. He couldn't breathe.

"Tell me, Captain," Ultron's voice now resounded once more through the metal mouths of a hundred metal puppets, "where is your God now?"

Captain America was a man of God. A belief that would stay,

but occasionally, it would falter.


End file.
